


Just Remember

by RocketShipperLevi



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Clementine - Freeform, Clouis, Dead Clementine, Dreams, F/M, Louisentine, Mentioned other characters - Freeform, Romance, Sad, The walking dead game - Freeform, louis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketShipperLevi/pseuds/RocketShipperLevi
Summary: Louis wanted to see Clementine again so badly again, he wanted to talk to her so badly again, but he would never be able to because of what happened to her after their attack on the Delta.But when he has a dream about her, he isn't so sure anymore.





	Just Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on writing this story sooner, but I have a weird computer and my keyboard wasn't letting me type for while. 
> 
> This story was inspired by a dream I had a few weeks ago. 
> 
> As usual, please mind any spelling errors you might find while reading, and please keep your comments kind and respectful.
> 
> Also, please either play or watch the entire fourth season before reading this.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I personally would suggest that you read this while listening to piano music for a full effect kind of feel)

Clementine would go any distance to protect the ones that she loved. She loved AJ like a brother since he was born, and she loved him like a son when she became his only protector. When she was taken to Ericson's Boarding School after her car wreck, she began to love that group as well, just as much as she had loved her other groups. It wasn't perfect. That was obvious just by looking at it. They were in just as much emotional distress as everyone else she had met. There were fights and yelling and all sorts of problems. Yes, it was certainly not perfect, but she loved it all the same.

She would do anything to protect them, and she _did._

When those god forsaken raiders came knocking on their door, she was there, and she refused to go down without a fight. When her friends were taken to the Delta's base, she was there to rescue them. There was no way she wouldn't. There was no stopping Clem. She was a fighter, a protector, and an extremely kind-hearted person. To Louis, she was something more. There was something about her that made him want to tell her everything about himself. She was always there to listen to him. She was always there to kiss away his tears. Louis thought about her almost all the time. There was no denying that he was absolutely head-over-heels in love with her, and she felt the same about him. He thought that, maybe someday when they got older, they could marry, although unofficially, and he would be able to call her his wife instead of his girlfriend. She wanted that too. 

They never got the chance.

It was horrible, but true. After her leg was amputated by AJ, she managed for a little while, and it seemed as if she would be fine. However, things took a turn for the worst, and she quickly became bedridden and was caught with a dangerously high fever. She was terribly sick. Ruby, who had taken on the role of the group medic, determined that she wouldn't make it much longer. She was in horrible pain. Clementine told them that she wanted them to shoot her before her sickness took her. And so, laying in her bed with the covers high up on her, looking sickly pale, she said her goodbyes to everybody. She saved two people for last: Louis and AJ. Louis was first. When he entered her room, she simply lied there without saying anything, and Louis was afraid that he and AJ were too late. Then all of a sudden she said, without looking at him, "I'm sorry I never got to be your wife." Louis didn't know what to say to her. "I'm sorry I never got to ask you to marry me, I'm sorry I never got to be your wife, and I'm sorry that this whole thing happened." She added more. Silent tears began to fall down Louis's face.

"This wasn't your fault, Clem. None of this was." He finally said, wiping away his tears on the sleeve of his coat. Clem gave him a weak smile and looked down at her blanket. "I guess so." She replied. "I only wish I could hear your piano one last time. I loved it, you know? It was the best music I've ever heard." Her voice sounded small and weak. "Louis, can you please...sing me something?" Louis nodded as more tears fell, and he began to sing her a gentle song. His voice was soothing, and for a moment she forgot about the pain she was in. When he was finished, she motioned for him to come closer. He did, and when he did, she wiped the tears from his eyes. They weren't silent anymore and became choked sobs.

"I love you." She said. "I love you so damn much, Louis. Please don't forget that. Don't ever forget that." Louis embraced her gently and replied, "I won't. I...I love you too." She stroked his cheek lovingly. "Everything's going to be okay, alright? It'll all be fine." She reassured. He nodded slowly. There was a silence between them. Eventually, she said softly, "I'm going to miss you." He looked into her amber eyes that now looked drained of life. "Don't forget me." She said. "I never will." He replied. There was another silence between them, but it was calming. Then, finally, she said, "Bring AJ in." Louis nodded and said, "Okay." He got up and made his way to the door. As he put his hand on the cold door knob, he heard Clem from behind him say one final, "I love you." He turned around and said to her, with deep emotion clear in his voice, "I'll always love you." And then at last he left the room, and AJ said his final goodbye to Clem.

Two weeks had passed since Clementine's death. After they put her out of her misery, they held a funeral event in her memory. It was a very sad time for them all, and Louis was having a hard time accepting the fact that he would never get to talk to Clementine again. He often stayed up late into the night, finding it hard to fall asleep knowing she was gone forever. However...when he fell asleep that night, he realized that perhaps he had been wrong all along. In his dream there he was, sitting on top of the roof. Violet had told him that she and Clem spent time up there, and that it was a place Clem liked a lot. It was sunrise, and the sky was a dreamy pink. He was sitting there, alone. Even though it was a dream, he felt as if he was there for real. He could feel the frosty morning breeze hitting his skin as he sat there on the roof. He was alone until Clementine walked up and sat next to him. They didn't say anything to each other for a moment.

Finally, Clementine asked, "How've you been doing?" Much to Louis's relief, she no longer looked sick: Her skin had left its pale state of pestilence and went back to its normal shade of light brown, and her eyes once again glowed amber. Louis looked down and said, "I don't know. Not very well, since you've been gone." He mumbled. Clementine nodded in understanding and also looked down. Then she looked at him and said, "Have you been playing your piano?" Louis slowly shook his head no and admitted, "Haven't been in the mood anymore. I don't know if I'll continue." Clementine was clearly taken aback by this. "Louis...you _have _to keep playing. You're the best musician I've ever heard in my life!" Louis looked at her, his eyes big with sorrow. "I...I can't. Every time I try, I just think about how you won't be around to hear it, and then I just...I just can't seem to do it." Clementine rested her hand over his and looked into his eyes. "I understand, but...I know everybody wants to hear you play again. It makes them happy. It makes _you _happy. So please, won't you try?" Louis didn't say anything. He only nodded in response. There was another silence between them. Clementine looked up at the pink sky while Louis looked down at the ground. Clementine eventually said, "Louis?" Louis didn't look up. "Yeah?" He replied. 

"Just remember to love yourself, since I won't be around to do it for you anymore."

Her words struck him like a bullet and he looked up at her, eyes a bit widened. "And please, know that I still love you even though I'm not here anymore." Her eyes were so kind, so loving. "I...I know." She stroked his cheek like she did when she was lying in bed, sick and dying, and she looked into his eyes. Then she leaned in and embraced him with a kiss. After it was done, they just looked into each other's eyes for a long while before speaking again. When the silence was broken, it was broken by Louis. "Clem?" He said. "Yes?" She replied. "Are you really talking to me right now, or am I just dreaming this?" He asked. Clementine gave him a gentle smile and said, "Do you think you're talking to me right now?" Louis took a moment to think before answering, "Yes." Clementine gave him a small kiss and stood up. "Then that's all you need to know." She began to walk away. She was almost gone when she heard Louis say from behind her, "I love you." She stood there a moment before slowly turning around, and she said to him, with deep emotion clear in her voice, "I'll always love you." And then she smiled and finally walked away.

The sky was still pink, the air was still cold, and he still remembered.


End file.
